


Same Feels

by secondleadsyndrome



Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020), Pearl Next Door (Web Series)
Genre: Canon, Childhood Memories, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondleadsyndrome/pseuds/secondleadsyndrome
Summary: Pearl raises her eyebrow, but she looks amused. "Alam mo, Aguirre, walang nagbago sa'yo. Ang lakas pa rin ng mga linyahan mo. Di pa nga 'ko over sa sinabi mo kanina eh.""Which one?""Yung sinabi mo na same feels from the first time you saw me." Pearl pauses. She looks shyly at Alex before she continues. "How did it feel ba? Curious lang ako."Alex chuckles. Such a Pearl thing to ask. "Okay, let's take a trip back memory lane, shall we?"
Relationships: Pearl Gatdula & Alex Aguirre, Pearl Gatdula/Alex Aguirre, Pearl Gatdula/Karleen Gregorio
Kudos: 4





	Same Feels

Alex smiles as Pearl recounts her confession to Karleen. She knows she shouldn't be happy, but the girl is so entertaining to watch. Alex can't help but stare as she flails her arms around and comically narrows her eyes. Her heart hurts with how much she missed seeing this.

Pearl finally finishes her dramatic reenactment of her failed confession. She sighs and looks at Alex with a pout. "Ayun, di na niya ko nirereplyan. Ang sakit lang kasi sanay akong lagi ko siyang kausap. Ngayon baka di na niya 'ko pansinin forever."

"Karleen seems like she has her own issues to solve, honestly. Maybe time apart will do you both good."

"I know, pero mahirap kasing di siya ma miss eh. She's the first and last person na kausap ko every day. Ngayong di na ganun, para akong naliligaw." Pearl sounded so miserable.

"Well, you're right back on track, Gatdula. I'm more than willing to listen to you talk, even if it takes until the wee hours of the morning. Basta ikaw."

Pearl raises her eyebrow, but she looks amused. "Alam mo, Aguirre, walang nagbago sa'yo. Ang lakas pa rin ng mga linyahan mo. Di pa nga 'ko over sa sinabi mo kanina eh."

"Which one?"

"Yung sinabi mo na same feels from the first time you saw me." Pearl pauses. She looks shyly at Alex before she continues. "How did it feel ba? Curious lang ako."

Alex chuckles. Such a Pearl thing to ask. "Okay, let's take a trip back memory lane, shall we?"

_Fifth grade. Crowded halls. Loud chatter. Alex nudges her square glasses up her nose as she walks towards her classroom. New things excite her. She cannot stop thinking about all the friends she'll make and the drawings she could share with them. If she's lucky she could find someone who's into Nancy Drew just as much as her. She spots her classroom and rushes towards it as she hears the bell ring. Just as she's about the enter, she spots a girl from the other end of the hallway. What catches Alex's eye is her smile. It's stretches from ear to ear with her teeth showing. It pushes her round cheekbones up and crinkles her beady eyes. The best part is her sweet-sounding laugh that seems to echo down the hallway. Alex is unable to pull her gaze away. She must've caught the girl's attention, because she suddenly looks at her. Alex's breath catches as they hold each other's stares. It made her feel like..._

"...I was free-falling. Just hurtling through vast space with the wind blowing in my face. My lungs felt like they're about to burst and there were tingles down every inch of my skin. That's what seeing you for the first time felt like." The last words were whispered, and they were heavy with emotion.

Now, twelve years later, they continue to hold each other's stares.

It was Pearl who looks away first. Her cheeks are visibly flushed. She reaches for her chest and clutches her necklace. A nervous habit, Alex observed.

Pearl recomposes herself. "Grabe naman yun. Ang intense ha. Nafeel ko tuloy na nasa grade school ulit ako."

"Yeah, good times."

"Alam mo ba, after mo umalis, ang daming ganap sa school?"

"Really? Tell me all about it." Pearl goes on again, talking animatedly with her hands.

Alex listens intently as she feels it in her heart: she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Stream Pearl Next Door for clear skin.


End file.
